The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a generator, and more specifically, to a system for mounting a stator in a generator.
Generators typically employ a combination of a rotor and a stator to convert rotational energy into electrical energy. The stator generally includes multiple laminated core segments stacked within an annular frame. In certain generator designs, multiple circumferentially spaced keybars are aligned with the longitudinal axis of the annular frame and welded to a vibration isolation system that is secured to the annular frame. Dovetails within the keybars align with corresponding notches around the circumference of the core segments to secure the stator to the annular frame. Unfortunately, welding these keybars in place results in weld distortion, which increases the difficulty of maintaining proper keybar alignment. The keybar dovetails may be machined after the keybars are welded in place, but this type of machining is costly and limited to a few milling machines in the world because of the large size associated with certain generators.